EN EL PARQUE
by Mar Li Kinomoto
Summary: Una pequeñisima historia con Darien, un sueño loco que se me ocurrió.


EN EL PARQUE...  
Por Angélica  
  
Ese día estaba nerviosa, por fin lo iba a conocer. Llevábamos años de escribirnos y contarnos nuestros sueños, temores y vidas y este era el momento de la verdad. Descubriría por fin si en realidad era el chico tan amable y sencillo que parecía. Lo conocí por internet, es de un país lejano, su nombre: Darien Chiba, tenemos costumbres completamente distintas, pero él es un medico muy renombrado, dominaba muy bien el español y tenia que venir a mi país para un ciclo de conferencias sobre medicina y él era el ponente principal.  
  
No somos de la misma edad, en realidad es mas grande que yo por unos 3 años, mientras él triunfa en su profesión y se dedica a superarse y a las investigaciones, por el lado opuesto yo soy todo lo contrario: soñadora, tímida y sin nada extraordinario que haya hecho en mi vida. También tengo una licenciatura terminada y no niego que en pocos meses tendré mi titulo y podré ejercer, pero la situación laboral en mi país no es tan buena que digamos y es difícil encontrar un buen trabajo, aun así, sueño con poder conocer Europa y Oriente, lograr independencia económica y vivir junto con mi mejor amiga Mariana en algún país romántico y lleno de aventuras.  
  
Estoy nerviosa, en este momento me encuentro en el aeropuerto, esperando verlo aunque sea de lejos, ya que como es una visita muy importante hay dispositivos de seguridad y mucha gente que espera conocerlo también, obviamente no me permiten ni acercarme y aunque tengo una fotografía suya que me mando por e - mail y lo he visto en las noticias, en las revistas y periódicos siento que es como si lo fuera a descubrir por vez primera.  
  
El no sabe que me encuentro aquí, pero me prometió contactarme en cuanto se pusiera zafar de todo el protocolo que conllevan estos actos. Espero que lo haga, no me gustaría que se regresara a su país y yo no tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo. Por fin, el avión llega, las decenas de periodistas corren hacia la entrada, haciendo su trabajo, empujándose unos a otros para lograr el mejor reportaje, la mejor fotografía, el mejor lugar. Unos minutos después, las puertas se abren y comienza a salir la gente importante, los científicos, las autoridades diplomáticas, los guardaespaldas, las y los acompañantes e invitados de todo el comité, apenas si alcanzo a ver. La gente se avienta, grita como si fueran estrellas de rock o de cine, no es para menos: ese grupo descubrió la cura contra las mas peligrosas enfermedades, así como sus respectivas vacunas. Por eso viajan por todo el mundo, ya que son homenajeados por todos los gobiernos, son motivo de fiesta y condecoración.  
  
Cuando lo conocí hace pocos años Darien apenas estaba en la universidad. Nos conocimos en un foro sobre literatura y poesía, creo que ese es nuestro único punto en común, nos apasiona leer, así, discutíamos sobre autores, sobre libros y adaptaciones al cine de estos. Yo siempre he sido muy desconfiada pero por alguna extraña razón Darien me inspiraba confianza y seguridad, al paso de unos meses pudimos decirnos nuestros verdaderos nombres, nuestras edades y alguno que otro detalle superficial. Mientras tanto, nuestra amistad crecía cada vez mas. Con el tiempo me contó de sus sueños, de la beca que se gano para investigar con los mas renombrados científicos de su país, de sus pequeños logros y del poco tiempo que tenia para relacionarse con alguien. Yo, por mi parte le contaba de mi eterna timidez, de las pocas posibilidades que tenia de triunfar tanto como el, de las veces que me rompieron el corazón, de lo inmadura y lo solitaria que soy, y el solo me mandaba mensajes llenos de esperanza y consejos, es una persona sumamente madura para su edad y por eso mi admiración hacia el fue creciendo mas y mas.  
  
Cuando me mando por fin su foto me sorprendió: era el muchacho mas apuesto que yo hubiera visto en mi vida, alto, delgado y sin ningún asomo de sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que en realidad podría ser una persona muy tierna. Me contaba que las mujeres no lo dejaban en paz, pero que el no tenia tiempo para pensar en esas cosas y que había adquirido fama de ser muy orgulloso, arrogante y frío , pero que eso a el no le importaba, su meta no era casarse o tener novia, su meta era encontrar cura para las enfermedades que atormentan a la humanidad. Y al final, lo logro, siempre supe que lo haría, pero cuando me entere de su enorme reconocimiento, y de que en realidad era considerado uno de los personajes mas importantes del siglo XXI no supe que hacer, la verdad es que pensé que yo era demasiado insignificante para el y que me iba a dejar de escribir, y en realidad nos alejamos un par de meses. Pero después me volvió a buscar, disculpándose de su distanciamiento, explicándome que no había tenido nada de tiempo para escribirme, que apenas estaban terminando las entrevistas, los homenajes y los desfiles en su país (que por cierto ya lo tenían harto) y que me había extrañado mucho.  
  
Yo me sorprendi cuando leí ese mail, pensé que en realidad se había olvidado de mi, pero ahí estaba: sincero, tierno y educado como siempre. Le conteste que no se preocupara, que si el quería yo seria su amiga para toda la vida, que me daba muchísimo gusto que alcanzara sus sueños, que yo iba a estar ahí para siempre. Me contestó con un mail muy corto, en el que decía que iba a tener que hacer una gira mundial y que no sabia cuando podría escribirme de nuevo, pero que me tenia una sorpresa: el ultimo país a visitar seria el mío, y que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por conocerme. En verdad me alegré y me ilusione con la idea de conocerlo, nadie mas que Mariana sabia de mi amistad con Darien, y la verdad no me hubieran creído, así que solo me quedó esperar a que llegara el día.  
  
Pienso en todos esto mientras sigo viendo a la gente que es entrevistada, a las jóvenes que se mueren por conocer al científico mas guapo del universo (según las revistas para adolescentes), en eso, por fin, a lo lejos lo veo... se hace un silencio total por unos segundos, su presencia es imponente, en verdad es muy apuesto y de nuevo empiezan los gritos, los aplausos, las felicitaciones. El presidente de mi país le da la mas cordial bienvenida a el y a todo el equipo. Todos sonríen menos Darien, como supuse es demasiado serio, se toma muy en serio su papel de científico y no demuestra emoción alguna, pero eso parece no importarle a nadie, lo que importa es que se encuentra aquí y podrá ser objeto de la admiración de todos por unos días. Me supongo que eso le incomoda mucho. Solo puedo atinar a sonreír mientras veo como es dirigido por una veintena de guardaespaldas a una camioneta junto con el presidente.  
  
Fue un momento demasiado rápido... todos se marchan poco a poco, lo quieren seguir y en verdad lo hacen. Mientras tanto yo me quedo en el aeropuerto sola, pensando en que en realidad es un honor tenerlo como amigo, pero aun así con el presentimiento de que nunca mas voy a saber de el.  
  
Los días pasan rápidamente, en la televisión se habla a cada rato de todos los eventos a los que ha asistido, de las personalidades que ha conocido e inclusive que estuvo bailando toda la noche con la reina de belleza de mi país... actos que no me extrañan en absoluto porque siendo él tan famoso, guapo y elegante ¿cómo no fijarse en una mujer exitosa, muy atractiva, fina, educada y con un cuerpo de diosa? En realidad yo soy demasiado simple: regordeta, con gafas y muy tímida, sin la riqueza o posición social que se manejan en esos círculos. Aun así no me da tristeza ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, me da gusto que sea feliz, de eso se trata la amistad y el amor ¿no? de ver feliz a la persona que quieres. Así que me limito a seguirlo viendo por televisión: arrogante y serio... algunos periodistas critican mucho su carácter pero el no esta para esas cosas, el ya los superó a todos y aun así, se le perdona todo por ser alguien tan importante.  
  
Unos pocos días después, despierto con la noticia de que la comitiva tuvo que viajar inesperadamente de noche. Tenían que regresar a su país para seguir con las investigaciones, me dio tristeza, en todos esos días nunca trato de ponerse en contacto conmigo, yo lo intente pero fue imposible, su correo estaba completamente saturado, llore un poco, pensé que era la oportunidad de conocer a un buen amigo y la perdí. Como dije, este era el final de una buena amistad. No tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo y seguir con mi aburrida vida. Con todo el desgano del mundo tome un baño, desayuné muy poco y salí a la calle a caminar, en verdad no quería que me vieran en este estado así que huir por un rato. Parecía la solución correcta.  
  
Abri la puerta de mi casa, y para mi sorpresa estaba un sobre con una carta escrita a computadora en la que se me citaba en el parque que estaba a dos cuadras "Esa Mariana" - pensé - "sabe de mi tristeza y me quiere animar". Mariana y yo teníamos ese parque como punto de encuentro cuando algo nos tenia muy tristes y contentas, ahí nos desahogábamos sin que nadie nos molestara y era nuestro lugar secreto. Así que hacia allí me dirigí, pensando en lo bueno que era tener una amiga tan especial, en verdad era la única, pero con ella no necesitaba a nadie mas. Llegue al parque y estaba solo, solamente unos niños jugaban a lo lejos : "mugrosa chamaca" - volví a pensar - "esa ingrata me cita para dejarme plantada, ¿dónde se habrá metido?, la voy a esperar no mas de 15 minutos, si no me voy". Y me senté en la que es nuestra banca favorita, las mas escondida y alejada de todas.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos y no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, en verdad quería conocerlo, hablar con él. Es una persona tan extraordinaria... que tonterías las mías, el nunca se va a fijar en alguien tan insignificante como yo, aun así... dolía y mucho.  
  
De pronto alguien me tapó los ojos: "Ya se que eres tu amibita" -dije - "déjate de ñoñadas que me estas ensuciando los lentes con tus manotas de bruja". Pero después de di cuenta de que esas no eran sus manos, digo, se sentían un poco peludas, frías y... ¿temblorosas?... ¿qué pasaba?, en verdad me asusté, ¿qué tal si era alguien que me quería asaltar?. No supe que hacer, me estaba dando miedo, fue cuando esa persona me soltó. Voltee bastante molesta y asustada y lo que vi me dejo sin habla...  
  
Era él, era Darien Chiba. Mis ojos me estaban mintiendo, el partió por la noche, yo misma lo había visto en las noticias, no podía ser posible, pero ahí estaba... por primera vez en su vida sonrojado de la pena y viéndome con ¿seria posible? Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¿cuál fue mi reacción? Brincar a abrazarlo con todas mis ganas, el me correspondió, fue un abrazo eterno, hermoso, lleno de una gran amistad y cariño. Hablamos todo el día, no parábamos de platicar, en verdad que era un chico demasiado amable, no el monstruo arrogante que daba a entender. Reímos mucho, yo no podía creerlo, parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño. Me dijo que había pedido unas semanas de vacaciones para reponerse de todos los eventos y que después se integraría a su ritmo frenético de siempre. Asi que se quedo en mi país unos pocos días, nadie se dio cuenta de su estadía, ya que en realidad nos ibamos al parque, teníamos tanto que contarnos... lo invite a conocer mi país, pero no aceptó, dijo que en otra visita lo haría, que por el momento lo único que le interesaba era estar con su mejor amiga, la que lo había apoyado, la que siguió siendo la misma con el aun después de alcanzar la fama y la fortuna, ya que todos lo buscaban ahora solo por interés. En verdad fueron los mejores días que pude pasar. Un poco después regresó a su país, dejándome con la promesa de regresar...  
  
Pero Darien nunca regresó, pero no crean que me siento triste o sola, hubo una muy poderosa razón para que no regresara: yo me fui a vivir a su país. Unos meses después de su partida me invito a conocer su lugar de origen y con toda la pena del mundo y después de que me lo suplicó por mucho tiempo accedí (me daba muchísima pena, ya que yo no soy una persona de "mundo" ni mucho menos tengo el capital para viajar). Pero al final me convenció, me presentó a todos sus colegas, a su familia y conoci su país, me la pase increíblemente bien. Tanto, que el día de mi partida me pidió que fuera su novia... para mi muy grande sorpresa ya que aunque yo estuviera enamorada de el sabia que era algo imposible por lo diferente que somos. Le dije que si y regrese con los míos.  
  
Unos meses después, con la complicidad de mis padres y mis hermanos vi en las noticias que el tenia que hacer el anuncio de un nuevo descubrimiento. Hizo su anuncio como siempre, pero al final dijo que tenia algo mas que decir y fue cuando me propuso matrimonio frente a todo el mundo, y por primera vez en su vida sonrió frente a las cámaras. Yo quede pasmada, llore y mi familia lloró conmigo. Es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí con los suyos, recién casada y con todo un futuro por delante a su lado. Aunque... tal vez lo convenza de que regresemos a ese parque muy pronto, al fin y al cabo no se le puede negar nada a alguien que esta esperando su primer bebé... ¿o si? 


End file.
